Once More, With Feeling 2
by nutnlp1
Summary: Events after Once More, With Feeling(The Musical) Except The Singing Continued...
1. Curtains Open

Once More, With Feeling 2  
  
~All the songs are mine, all characters are Joss Whedon's, and show related~  
  
~This is directly after the events in Once More, With Feeling, except the singing never ended~  
  
~Let's just pretend the curtains never closed~  
**Buffy & Spike Still Kissing**  
  
Buffy: Wow, that was............amazing *smiling*  
  
Spike: ....Yeah, it was.  
  
Buffy:  
  
When I look into your eyes  
It feels like my heart is in the skys  
It's like a white cloud  
floating over me  
  
*Walk's down the alley with Spike, holding hands*  
  
Spike:  
  
When I look into your eyes  
It's as if I'm staring at the moon  
Full of light and energy  
Will it end?  
Hopefully not soon  
  
I could stare forever and a day  
They bring me too life  
Even though I'm dead  
They make me feel alive  
  
*They stop singing in eachother's arms, and they look over at the crowd behind them clapping, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Tara and Willow........all clapping*  
  
*Buffy and Spike look at eachother and start laughing*  
  
Buffy: Geez guys, alittle privacy?  
  
Xander: Well it's kind of hard to miss a single couple in am empty alley.  
  
*They all walk to Buffy's house, including Spike. Dawn was talking to Willow about a spell she could do to stop the singing, and Willow told her that she wants to do the lease magic she could do because she was getting too involved in the whole deal, Dawn understood. When they got in they all sat down in the living room, and Dawn asked if anybody wanted anything to drink, everyone told them what they wanted as she walked to the kitchen. Dawn was at the counter pouring the drinks looking out the window and broke into song*  
  
Dawn:  
  
Does anyone notice my pain?  
Does anyone even care?  
Am I in the dark?  
Am I just a shawdow?  
This is starting to get old,  
What do I need to do to get some attention outta you?  
I ask so many questions  
and get no answers back  
It just takes time...  
*Dawn walks back to the living room and gives everyone a drink. They all talk about there songs and how they speak what they feel when they sing*  
  
Anya: Hey! I have the best voice! *looking around, making sure she has everyones attention*  
  
*Everyone just shuck there head, and went back to there conversations*  
  
Tara: Well, what do you think we could do?  
  
Buffy: I really don't know at this point.  
  
Willow, looking at Tara: It's so romantic.  
  
*After all the fusion died down, they all went there ways and Buffy and Spike met on the front porch.*  
  
Buffy: Do you half to go now? *looking into his eyes*  
  
Spike: Ay, yeah, you and your bunch, have a wild time, okay? *tapping her on the cheek*  
  
Buffy, smiling: Okay, but you better be around tommarow!  
  
Spike: Oh, no worry Buff, I'll be here.  
  
*Buffy watched as Spike walked in the street home, she just gained so much trust for him in the last week or so.*  
  
~Zoom out too Moon~  
  
**Chapter 2 Coming Soon~** 


	2. Noticing The Pain

Once More, With Feeling 2- Chapter 2  
Dawn awoke to a screaming alarm clock and got ready to go too school. She heard noises below her, coming from the kitchen. When she took a shower and dressed she jogged down stairs and to her suprise Tara was making breakfast.  
  
Dawn: Oh, Tara, Hey.  
  
Tara: Hey Dawnie.  
  
*Walking over* Dawn: Mmmmmm...Smells good.  
  
Tara: Yeah, wan't some, it's almost ready.  
  
Dawn: I'd love too have some, it's weird saying that...knowone really makes breakfast around here anymore.  
  
Tara: Well, I thought since Willow and Buffy are doing some research on the whole broadway musical thing, I'd make you something.  
  
Dawn walked over too the table and sat down, pouring herself a tall glass of milk. Tara cam to the table with a nice plate of eggs, bacon, and ham.  
  
Dawn: Wow, all this? Thank's.  
  
Tara: No problem...I feel okward, cooking with your food and all.  
  
Dawn: No big deal, what's it for anyway, to sit there and rot?  
  
Tara went to the sink, cleaned up her mess and studdered at what she wanted to say...  
  
Tara:...You know...Dawn......  
  
Dawn *with a milk mustache*: Yeah, Tara?  
  
Tara: Oh, nevermind.  
  
When Dawn was done she put her plate in the sink and headed for the door.  
  
Dawn: I can't wait to see what were going to sing about today Math, P.E, or Science.  
  
Dawn opened the door and said "Bye Tara" and Tara followed and said "Dawn". Dawn turned around and faced Tara.   
  
Dawn: Yeah, what is it?  
  
Tara: ....Uh....I do notice you.........We, all do.  
  
Dawn stood there thinking and she could'nt help but think about the song she sang the night before. Tara turned around and went inside. Dawn still standing there was curious on how Tara knew, knew what she was feeling and how she was dealing with things. Dawn thought about it the whole way to school.  
  
Note: Chapter 3, soon. 


	3. Researching The Spell

Once More, With Feeling 2  
Chapter 3  
  
When Dawn walked in class students which she didn't know were singing a Bush song. She was wondering why the Scooby gang never sung artists songs, they just sung what they felt, and how they felt about one another. That left her thinking...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(English Class)  
  
Teacher: Ok, class.....Today were going to read The Raven.  
  
Class: Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.............No!............  
  
Dawn still was having vocal flashbacks of what Tara told her. When the class quited down the teacher started too sing.  
  
Teacher:  
  
My students are always being loud  
Everything I say is out of bounds  
Why can't I just hit them with a stick?  
Why did they rule that in 56'?  
  
The teacher walked up to Dawn.  
  
This girl, there's something about her.  
She needs to open up, to us.  
She's holding out on the world.  
She won't express what she feels.  
  
The teacher walked back to the front of the class.  
  
This is my worst class.  
They never pay attention  
and they always joke around  
When will they realize you need  
this class to graduate?  
  
The whole class broke into song, Dawn picked up her stuff and headed for the door, as she opened it the Teacher called her name.  
  
Teacher: Mrs. Summers.  
  
Dawn turned around to face the Teacher.  
  
Teacher:  
  
Where do you think your going?  
What do you think this is?  
I mean, You have a D-,  
Do you think you can afford it?  
Maybe if you had an A or B,  
But your borderline Fail-ing!  
  
Dawn shuck her head and ran down the hall. She was heading home. She started to walk when she was far enough from the school where you couldn't see it, they didn't live far. She was nearly home when she realized people were singing and making beats with there horns in the cars as they drove by. She liked all this singing and stuff at first, but now, it all needed to stop.  
  
Dawn finnaly reached her house and walked in, setting down her back-pack.  
  
"Buffy!!!!!!!" she called.  
  
"I'm home!!!"  
  
Willow came running down stairs and asked why she had been home so early and Dawn told her what happened. Willow got her something to drink as Willow explained what she thought could put a stop to the Musical enviroment they have been living in for almost 2 days. Willow and Giles had found some Reverse Spells that could do the trick.  
  
Dawn: What would you need to do the spell?  
  
Willow: Giles is looking that up right now, but I don't think it's going to be much...maybe just some chants, or maybe just an ol' recovery spell could do that trick, it's hard to say right now.  
  
Dawn: Yeah, I liked the whole singing thing, it's getting kind of old, if you know what I mean.  
  
Willow: Tell me about it, I went to the Grocery Store, and the cashier sang a song about Price Comparison. Boy, was that torcher. If that not I dont know what is.  
  
Dawn: Where's Buffy?  
  
Willow: She told me she was going for a walk...I didn't question it.  
  
Dawn got up and said:  
  
"Well, I'm going to go up stairs and take a nap, thanks for telling me what's up, knowone really does that around here."  
  
Willow: No problem, now go take it easy, relax.  
  
Dawn ran upstairs and Willow got up and went to the backroom where Giles was still Reseaching.  
  
Willow: Fing anything?  
  
Giles *taking off glasses*: Yes, I believe we might have found something...  
  
Note: Chapter 4 Coming Soon. 


	4. The Relationship Between Us?

Once More, With Feeling  
Chapter 4  
  
Note: All aspects of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, are fully owned by Joss Whedon, and/or is show related.   
Giles*taking off glasses*: I believe we may have found something...  
  
Willow walked over to the computer and table full of books.  
  
"What?"  
  
Giles: It's a Breaking Spell. It could be considered a Reversal but it undoes what ever was done to cause this.  
  
Willow: What do we need?  
  
Giles: The basics, black candel, water and a black bowl.  
  
Willow: I'm right on it.  
  
(Buffy-Walking in the Park)  
  
Buffy:  
  
I'm always in search of something.  
Am I looking for my life?  
The reason I was brought back?  
Am I just here to fight?  
  
Will I ever feel the same?  
Will I ever be the same?  
I feel fake, unreal.  
Is this just a game?  
Am I winning?  
Am I losing?  
Guess that's up too me...  
  
Buffy was heading for Spikes place, she decided to take the long way, besides it was a nice day out, and she couldn't get bothered by Vamps, and if she did they would probley just break into song anyway. She laughed at the thought. Buffy really sang about what she was feeling, and now she wanted to know what Spike was feeling.  
  
(Cut to the inside of Spikes place)  
  
Spike:  
  
I'm always here waiting for that one special someone.  
The one I have feelings for.  
Do I need to walk away from it all?  
Is it going to all break me to a fall?  
Do I need to wake up from an endless sleep?  
Buffy, she's the one, I need.  
I've always had feelings for her,  
But I don't know if she has feelings for me.  
  
Spike*snaps out of it*: Oh, sorry..What was that all about?  
  
Buffy*laughing*: Don't play games, is that what you really think? By the way, you have a good voice.  
  
Spike: Really?  
  
Buffy walks up to Spike and kisses him, "Yeah"  
  
Spike: Yeah, so do you.  
  
Buffy:   
  
I have feelings for you too.  
I'm not walking away from you.  
I need you, you need me  
Maybe that's how it's meant to be.  
  
Spike kisses Buffy back and they get into it more and more, then they land on the Spikes bed.  
  
*You know what happens then*  
  
Note: Chapter 5 Coming Soon... 


	5. Preparing For The Spell

Once More, With Feeling 2  
Chapter 5  
~Back To Buffy's House~  
  
Xander came walking up the steps and knocked on the door, he didn't know why he didn't just walk in, he figured he would knock and look like a gentlemen.   
  
Willow: Hey Xander!  
  
Xander: Hey Will!  
  
Xander: So what's up with the CHICAGO deal?  
  
Willow: CHICAGO DEAL? Ohhhhh, right. Giles and I are just about done with the research, but I'm sure Dawn can use your help in the kitchen.  
  
Xander: I love food!  
  
Willow: ....Sorry to dissapoint you but, she's just moving the table out of there, for the reversal Giles and I are going to do.  
  
Dawn*walking up*: Hey Xander, I heard my name in your conversation, need help with something?  
  
Willow: Sure do Dawnie, Xander will lead the way.  
  
Xander: Follow me princess.  
  
Dawn*laughing*:......Uh, Ok.  
  
Willow went back to the back room where Giles was writing something down from the lap-top. Willow walked over to him and told him that they were going to move the table out of the way so that they could do the spell.  
  
Giles: Umm....I'm not quite framiliar with this genre of magic, do you qualify Willow?  
  
Willow: I got this, I'm going to call Tara in a little while, maybe she could help, but I'm preety sure I can manage on my own.  
  
Giles: Yes, Tara could be to some help.  
  
Suddenly,  
  
Giles:  
  
We need to figure this out.  
What's the point of not worrying about  
This, That and everything in-between?  
When you got some magic up your sleeve?  
  
Willow/Giles:  
  
All these spells seem to be the same.  
When will I be able to win the game?  
After all We've been through  
What can't we do?  
Am I just having Deja-Vu?  
  
They both stop singing at the same time and look at eachother.  
  
~Dawn and Xander walk in~  
  
Dawn: It's moved.  
  
Willow: Thanks guys.  
  
Xander: No problem, you don't think Buffy would mind if I got a little snack out of the kitchen, do you?  
  
Dawn: No, she won't even notice.  
  
Xander: Yay!  
  
~They walk out~  
  
Willow looks at Giles and say's:  
  
"Ok, let me call Tara and when she get's here we'll do the reversal.  
  
Giles: ...be fast we don't know how much time we got, we don't even know if were running on time or just limbs.  
  
Willow: On it!  
  
Note: Chapter 6, Very soon! 


End file.
